To increase revenue, a casino offers a vast array of gaming machines and services (restaurants, shops, etc.) that patrons are likely to enjoy. The gaming machines are statically placed in the casino in anticipation of where people are likely to walk. Commonly, each gaming machine offers a single game that is, again, loaded onto the gaming machine before a person walks into the casino and nears the machine.
Frequently, a person does not know that a casino offers certain games and/or services that the person is interested in. This is particularly problematic when a person walks through a casino and does not find—or directly walk by—a static game or service that he wants. Casinos lose money when a person leaves a casino and the casino missed an opportunity to entertain that person.